The present invention relates generally to a fixed-wing aircraft advertisement system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fixed-wing aircraft advertisement system for improving personalized advertisements by delivering advertisements to a geo-localized audience, based upon sampling of what a fixed-wing aircraft listens when the fixed-wing aircraft is on the verge of approaching that location, what is known about the location (e.g., profile of the location), where the advertisements are delivered from the fixed-wing aircraft (e.g., on the body of the fixed-wing aircraft, sprayed onto the sky, etc.) once they reach that location, without attempting to recognize the identities of the target audience.
Fixed-wing aircrafts are well-known and have been increasingly used to deliver products, guide athletes, surveillance, etc. Advertising has been around since the birth of commerce and digital advertising has been around since the birth of digital commerce, including location-profile based mass advertising. Also, detecting words from speech has been a hot area of research with significant success.
Conventional advertisement optimization techniques rely on knowing a user identity to mine user data and distribute an optimized advertisement. These techniques lead to security concerns as some users may not wish to share their identity.
However, there is a void in the technical field for any techniques that carry out advertising from samples of speech heard by fixed-wing aircrafts (or optimizing on what of so much speech to listen to), at given locations. Also, there is a technical problem that the advertisement optimizing techniques rely on extracting an identity of the user.